Haunt Me
by realperson909
Summary: Draco wants to restore his family's name and do what his father and the Dark Lord ask of him. He thinks that will makes things right. At least that is what he has been told his entire life. But Draco has never once asked himself what he truly wants. Loony Lovegood slowly starts to appear in his life and things slowly change.


**So I have been on a huge Harry Potter kick lately. And I can't help but to feel so inspired by both Draco and Luna's characters. I think they would compliment each other so nicely (not to mention they have very compatible astrological signs….)**

 **But I digress. Constructive comments are greatly appreciated.**

Snowflakes stuck to Draco's silky white hair. He stood, perched like a bird, atop the Astronomy tower. He wondered what a sensation it would be to fall from the tower. To be one with the snowflakes. Only to meet a much direr fate. What a sweet escape.

Draco did not have time for such sweet fantasies. He had a job. One that he had been especially chosen for. Only he could do it. Earlier that night, after Slughorn's Christmas party, Snape had tried to persuade Draco to accept his help. But Draco did not need his help. He was no longer a spoiled brat. He was special.

This was his chance to make things right. To restore his families good grace. To make his father proud. To finally succeed and prove himself more special than Potter himself. But if doing all this was what would make things right, why did he not feel good?

Draco sank to the ground. His knees tried to pull him to the cold, stony floor. There was no time to think such thoughts. There was a task at hand that needed Draco. Him and only him. Draco started running his fingers through his silky hair. The feeling of uncertainty sat in his stomach like a rock. It would not budge. Draco began to pull on his hair. The longer the rock sat there the harder he pulled. He pulled and pulled. The rock sat resiliently. He put his head down between his knees. He hid himself from the world. But the rock remained. He could no longer take it. The rock felt heavier by the second.

Draco stood and gripped to the Astronomy tower railing with so much force his knuckles turned white. He looked below him. How he wished he had the courage to jump. The courage to do something to take control of his own life.

Draco let out a sigh. Not even a full sigh but more of a whimper. A plea.

He received no response.

Draco turned to go back to his room. As he set his eyes on to the staircase he felt his heart race as his ears registered the sound of footsteps making their way up the metal stairs. He looked around desperately but knew he would not have enough time to run and hide. He would either have to rely on his suave or magic. He gripped the icy railing yet again with one hand and with the other dug in his pocket, searching for his wand. He tried to breath and allow his usual Malfoy mask to wash over his features and take control of the situation.

A small figure with a mop of curly blond tresses appeared at the top of the staircase. She was wearing fuzzy purple pajamas with yellow stars all over them and a pair of red converse. Draco's eyebrows furrowed. He recognized her. Her father was the editor of that ridiculous magazine called The Quibbler. She always had some lucid look on her face and was talking about made up things. This is probably what earned her the name, Loony Lovegood.

Draco eased slightly at the sight of no apparent threat.

Lovegood's face appeared unfazed yet simultaneously intrigued. It made no sense.

"The snow is quite lovely, isn't it? It reminds me of death but not in a bad way."

Draco scoffed.

Luna quietly stood several feet from him and looked out at the snow. She was so still yet her presence was impossible to ignore. Draco wanted to storm off but something held his feet glued to the stone ground. He was curious as to what this lunatic was going to say next.

"You look like your torn. Like your insides are being pulled apart by a dragons. Have the gnargles gotten to you?" She inquired, her face only filled with curiosity. She peered at Draco with large protruding eyes. Her eyes made Draco uneasy. They looked like they saw more than what her words led onto, but they were clouded by a steely gray color that did not reveal the many mysteries of their owner.

That was enough for Draco. Whatever affect she had had on him in that moment had vanished and he would tolerate no more.

He turned and walked straight pass Luna with his fingers clenched tightly. Luna stood still as she continued to look out at the snow.

For a brief moment, the rock in Draco's stomach had felt a fraction lighter. But he tuned out his thoughts for the rest of the walk back to Slytherins quarters and did his best to brush off the odd encounter he had just had.


End file.
